Universal Prophecies and their Results
by Sparxee
Summary: Sunny and Shadow are lying low, living like ordinary teens until an unknown force tries with any means necessary to capture and kill them. Teamed up with a group of armed and dangerous teens, will they escape this dreaded prophecy? Full summary inside.
1. Prolouge

Hi! Sparxee here with a brand new shiny story for you. This took me ages to write so please read and review!

Summary - Sunny and Shadow are not like anything you could ever imagine from two twin teens. Ever since they were four, Sunny has had the power to control the universe and Shadow was born with natural pro fighting skills. After their parents were miraculously murdered with no trace of the killer whatsoever, Sunny and Shadow have been lying low, living like ordinary teens and hiding their abilities away until their life turns completly upside-down when an unknown force tries with any means necessary to capture and kill them. Teamed up with two teens from a faraway world, a bunch of kleptomatic troublemakers, a child genius, a war vetrian, a timid girl and a shapeshifting toddler, will they escape this dreaded prophecy, or will the fall victim to this unknown force that is out to destroy the entire world, using Sunny as his puppet? 

* * *

><p><em>Is it time, Bystand?<em>

Of course it is, Great Master! Why would I burden you by coming here if it were for nothing?

_The child. Is she of great strength?_

The child is rapidly growing in strength, Master. But no one can bypass such glory that is you, sir!

_Very true. _

What are your orders then, Master?

_In a months time, we shall proceed with the... plans. In the meantime, moniter the girl, and don't let those _rats _anywhere near my shining jewel of power. She cannot be allowed to grow in strength that rivals my own._

I shall carry them out immediantly, Your Eminence.

_Oh, and Bystand?_

Yes, my Lord?

_If_ _those rats _does _manages to locate the children, eliminate them and capture the children._

Yes, my Lord.

_Go on then. And remember, if those lowley little pieces of worthless muck comes anywhere near the child, kill them. I will not have my plans disrupted again by their doing._

Yes, Master. Very well.

* * *

><p>Sunlight shone through stain-glassed windows, spilling multi-coloured light onto marble floors. In fact, the entire room was made of polished marble. White marble graced the floors and walls, shined to such a point where you could clearly see your reflection as if you were looking through a mirror. Floor to ceiling pillars seperated each stain-glassed window, each pillar made of black marble with silver vine patterns etched into them. The room was large, much like a ballroom yet slightly smaller in size. The double staircase was made of the finest most unbreakable crystal, its frame made of imported white marble. The ceiling was one big skyscraper dome, made to keep the sunlight in and the moonlight in through all hours of the day and through the night. A few red chaise lounges were located around the room along with a few round coffee tables made of ash and polished oak. At parties, the lounges and tables would be moved to the sides so that the guests could dance and stand around to be aquainted the other guests.<p>

Today, the ballroom's main occupants were children. Three children to be precise.

The first kid, a 13-year-old boy, had green eyes and black hair he usually kept in a spikey cowlick. His skin was vampire pale from spending most of his time indoors and he usually wore a loose green shirt, distressed grey-blue denim jeans and red sneakers. He had a strong, silent kind of look about him and his eyes were usually hidden behind blue tinted goggles.

The second kid was a small girl at about 12-years-old with short black hair, icy blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a red tank top, a blue denim short skirt and a pair of white runners. This one was hopping brightly by the other boy's side, her smile was happy with a tinge of guilt and sadness in it and her eyes were filled with a sort of deep longing, as if there was something she did that she wished she never did.

The third and last kid wasn't even there. Perched on the young girls shoulder was a nut brown chinchilla, it's tail waving around happily as it bounced in sync with the girl, bobbing up and down with the child and chattering merrily.

The two children, and the chinchilla, not currently sat in a lounge, pondering about what they were going to do that day. The black haired girl rolled over onto her stomach and sighed. "I'm booooored!" she moaned loudly. The chinchilla seemed to wince and hop off her shoulder, glaring at her for a while before settling itself onto the arm of the lounge. The boy looked up from the floor and sighed. "You're always bored," he murmered in a bored, almost monotoned voice. He peered at the distressed tween through his tinted goggles before turning to the chinchilla. "And don't tell me that you're bored too, Butter."

Immediantly, the chinchilla hopped down from the lounge to sit on the floor. From there, something extraordinary happened to the furry little creature. As it sat, it transformed it's shape until it settled as the shape of a small girl at around 6-years-old with cream coloured hair done up into twin pigtails. Her golden eyes were shielded by a front fringe and she wore a light blue shirt under a pair of yellow overalls and yellow lace up shoes. Butter hugged her foot and sighed. "A wittle," she said in a tiny, babyish drawl. The boy, who was dubbed as Trouble, sighed and lifted himself off the lounge.

"What did Characell say again?"

The blacked haired girl, Pepper, rolled her eyes. "Don't run in the ballroom, don't walk in the ballroom, don't break anything in the ballroom, don't fix anything in the ballroom, don't sit in the ballroom, don't stand in the ballroom and, here's one I _really _don't get, don't play ball in the ballroom."

Trouble rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. Anything that we _can _do in the ballroom."

Pepper chewed on her lip for a moment. "We can... look at the ballroom?"

"Wait! Chawacur says we can't looks at the bawoom eevah," said Butter, rolling around on the floor. Trouble sighed for the third time and shook his head. "What does she think we're gunna do, trash the place?"

"Yes," said Pepper and Butter in union.

"Oh, wait, no. She thinks _you're _gonna trash the place, Butter," Pepper corrected herself. "She thinks Trouble is gonna destroy the entire mansion and I'm just gonna sit back and watch the show." Trouble, most unlike himself, strode over and flicked his young companion in the forehead. "What was that for?" Pepper demanded. "For being a twit," Trouble answered simply. Pepper pouted a little before she remembered something. Something extremly immportant.

"I'm still bored," she pointed out blandly, earning a groan from Trouble and a giggle from Butter. "And thirsty. Can you get me a water, Trubs? And make sure it's spring water, _not _tap water."

Trouble glared at Pepper and was about to suggest, the the _nicest _way possible, exactly what she could do with her spring, not tap, water, when a blast of blinding light erupted from the ground. The wind whipped up through the air and whirled into a cone like shape, almost like a-

"Tornado?" Pepper blurted, watching as the cone twisted and twirled around the room, pulling the light up with it. She turned to Trouble and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You didn't take the amulet out of the case_, did you_?" Trouble, for the first time in his life, held a guilty expression on his face. Putting a hand in his pocket, he extracted a sparkling silver star amulet on a silver chain. "I-I... I thought it would annoy Characell the most." Before Pepper could react, Trouble began to fade, his hand in front of his face as he watched it break up and fly away like sand in a sand storm. He yelled out to Pepper, his face begining to distort and fade away until he was completly gone. Pepper stood in shock as the wind carried up the remains of Trouble into it's eye at the top of the spiral. She heard a gasp from behind her and spun around to see Butter fading away as well. Butter had turned into a golden retreiver pup and had started snapping her jaws at the tornado but there was no use. Once she was completly gone, Pepper's eyes widened in shock as she felt herself getting lighter. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it was just a bad dream, and counted, slowly, to ten. Before the ten were up, she was sucked up into the tornado, leaving nothing behind. In a instant, the tornado vanished in a flash of white light.

There was no trace that the three children were even there in the first place.

* * *

><p>Pepper felt a sharp jolt in her lower back and opened her eyes. She found herself lying on a soft, grassy hillside by what looked to be like a city of some sort. She rolled over and found Trouble and Butter in the same position only, Butter was sitting up, still in her retriever form and Trouble was closely examining the amulet, which was glowing a transparent, pastel blue colour. He turned to Pepper and held it up to the sun. "What does this do, exactly?" Shrugging, Pepper got to her feet to examine her surroundings. They were standing on a low, grassy hillside facing a rather large city with buildings and houses of all shapes, sizes and colours. Trouble appear beside her and let out a long whistle. "Trippy." He turned sharply to face Pepper. "You stayed awake during our Geography lesson. What is this place?" Rolling her eyes at the older boys lack of attempt, she faced the city and squinted. Right by a fairly large building was a sign declaring proudly "<em>Happy Tree Town Hospital" <em>in thick, golden letters against polished oak wood.

"Apparently, we are in Happy Tree Town and, if I'm not mistaken, Happy Tree Town is about 1,089 miles from home," said Pepper, her mouth forming the words even thorugh her brain was on a shock-induced meltdown. Trouble seemed to sense this and turned to face her slowly.

"That's not a bad thing, right? I mean, we shouldn't be worried... right?"

And, to his upmost horror, Pepper shook her head.

* * *

><p>Yayness! Tha first chapter to my new story! This is just a prologue thought, so I guess I'll try to make the other chapter better than this one. IN this introduction we meet ? and Bystand, even through they are kind of anonymous for now, Trouble, Pepper and Butter. My favorite OC out of these ones has to be Trouble. Interesting fact, Pepper is loosely based off one of my best friends at Middle School, Trouble is loosely based off my somewhat younger self and Butter is loosely based off my little sister. ? and Bystand are the only ones I just though up without really taking any real life persons aspects or appearences. Characell is an OC but she won't be featured in this story until later on.<p>

So, till we meet again... in the next chapter. R&R please!

Nipah! =3

~Sparxee

**Universal Prophecies and their Results - Chapter 1 - Unidentical Twins**

Most children had parents. Not Shadow and Sunny, they were orphans. They were _different_...

Sunny and Shadow made a promise to meet eachother at the end of the hallway once they had packed everything up in their lockers which were, ironically, on opposite ends of the hall. Sunny sighed quietly to herself as she watched her brother walk off in the other direction before doing so herself, finding the very last locker and twisting the combination lock...

She couldn't remember much about her parents. She was only five when they died...

Jake was crouched outside inanimate object. Objective: distraction. Jake tensed up as two more people exited the building, but he went unnoticed. The walkie-talkie buzzed in his hand and he answered it on the third beep. "Recieving."

"We're in position, Jake," Amber's voice came out of the speaker, calm and in control as usual. "Stay put until I give the signal. Over." Jake glanced down at the stones that sat at his feet and smiled. "Copy that, Amb. Sitting tight and ready to go. Over." ...


	2. Unidentical Twins

I forgot the disclaimer in the prolouge =P.

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All rights go to Mondo Media, I guess. I DO own Sunny, Shadow, Trouble, Pepper, Butter, Jake, Amber, Max and the story line!

* * *

><p>Loosing a loved one can always be a burden to carry. Whether it be your mother, your father, your sibling or your uncle Joe, it's always be painful to hear the dreadful news. At a place like Happy Tree Town, it is not painful to hear that news. It is not a burden or such a dreadful sensation that you just can't bare it. Because at Happy Tree Town, death is unavoidable yet completly out of reach. This is beacuse of the towns curse that was layed upon the land thousands of years ago.<p>

The curse states that whoever dies on the curse land will not die but be regenorated completly, as good as new in day or two.

But, the power to die and come back to life the next day comes with a price.

Lady Luck might just die of shame then become reborn only to die again when she takes a glimpse of how unlucky and unfortunate the citizens of Happy Tree Town are. No one, no matter how careful they are, can get through an entire month without dying. No one. They might hold out for a week or two but not a whole month.

There is also another fatal flaw to the curse.

Whoever dies beyond the boundaries of the town, will die permanently. No regeneration the following hour, no waking up the next morning. Completly dead. Which is why most of the towns citizens stay in the boundaries of the town. Nobody leaves permanently because the chance to die and be reborn again is too tempting to give away.

Living in this twisted town, run only on the deaths and destruction of other citizens, isn't the best nor worst thing you could do with your life, but you could get one hell of an adventure by doing so.

Don't you think?

* * *

><p>Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... Tick... Tick... Tick...<p>

The clock ticked by painfully slow as two pairs of cerulean eyes narrowed at the classic yellow wall clock, urging it to go faster. Sunny tapped the end of her pencil on her eraser in sync with the clock as she stared up hard at the object, tapping her foot lightly as to not disturb the rest of the class who were still going on with the English test. Poor dears, she though sadistically. If only they studied. She raised a hand to run it though her hair lightly and leaned down into her chair. Shadow, who sat in the chair next to her, wriggled uncomfortably as he tapped his fingers on the desk. He too had finished early and was egar to leave. Mr. Pop, the english teacher, grinned at the two sitting in the front row. Those twins.

Even though they didn't look the part, Sunny and Shadow were indeed twins.

Shadow, the oldest by two minutes, had jet black hair which fell in an attractive, windswept mess. His eyes were a stunning cerulean colour and his skin was lightly tanned due to being the outside-ish type. He wore a deep red shirt which proclaimed proudly in bold black text: "I'm not being cocky, I'm just better than you", faded blue jeans and black converse shoes. He was tall, thin and even though he didn't look it, very strong and powerful.

Sunny was his complete opposite. She had pure white hair which fell in glossy strands down to her waist and a side fringe which highlighted her deep blue eyes and perfectly pale complexion. She wore a simple, blue summer dress which stopped just below the knees with loose sleeves that reached her elbos and a pair of matching ballet flats. Like her brother she held a tall, lean figure and a very pretty, innocent look about her. She was also very strong and powerful but in a way different from her brother.

The bell rang, making Shadow and Sunny groan out a fairly audible "Finally!" simutaniously and quickly gather all of their things up into their bags. The entire class had piled out of the door and ran towards the freedom of the hallway before Mr. Pop even had a chance to dismiss the class.

* * *

><p>Sunny and Shadow made a promise to meet eachother at the end of the hallway once they had packed everything up in their lockers which were, ironically, on opposite ends of the hall. Sunny sighed quietly to herself as she watched her brother walk off in the other direction before doing so herself, finding the very last locker and twisting the combination lock. Once opened, she threw her textbooks into their usual spot on the bottom shelf of the locker and piled all of her necessaries into her bright blue shoulder bag. Before closing her locker, she peered curiously at her portable mirror she had sitting on the top shelf of her locker. She had never been one to fuss over what she looked liked like the other girls fawning over a mirror like a starving dog snapping viciously at a juicy steak. The resulting thin layer of dust hanging on the mirrors surface confirmed it. Tilting her head, she wiped the dust carefully off the surface of the mirror and stared into its shiny depths.<p>

A pale ivory face stared back at her with the same amount of curiousity she had. Head tilted to the side and soft pink lips slightly parted to let oxygen in. The young girl narrowed her eyes. Her reflection mimicked her curiously, waiting to see what her living counterpart would do next. Sunny smiled closed her locker, slinging her bag around her shoulder and turned to find the exit. Once outside, she stood and watched other kids running across the grounds to meet up with friends. Some waiting for the bus and others being greeted by parents.

Sunny felt a sharp pang tug at her heart strings. Her own parents were murdered beyond the boudaries of Happy Tree Town, so they never came back. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. She could almost hear her brother saying, "_No tears here, Sun."_

Most children had parents. Not Shadow and Sunny, they were orphans. They were _different_. So different, in fact, that most couples didn't want to adopt them unless they were separated from eachother. Shadow refused to allow that to happen. He refused in the most violent way possible. But that was in the past. Now they lived on their own, fending for themselves and looking out for eachother, the way siblings should.

She couldn't remember much about her parents. She was only five when they died. She walked off, away from the other children, and sat at the roots of a large tree which stood by the gates. She sighed again before turning her attention towards the school's double doors, patiently waiting for her brother to return.

* * *

><p>Jake was crouched outside a pawn broker as still as an inanimate object. Objective: create a decent distraction as Max, Amber, Shifty and Lifty steal what they can. Jake tensed up as two more people exited the pawn broker, but he went unnoticed. The walkie-talkie buzzed in his hand and he answered it on the third beep. "Recieving."<p>

"We're in position, Jake," Amber's voice came out of the speaker, calm and in control as usual. "Stay put until I give the signal. Over." Jake glanced down at the stones that sat at his feet and smiled. "Copy that, Amb. Sitting tight and ready to go. Over."

"Don't get any idea's Jake," came Max's voice from the walkie-talkie. "Just throw the stones then get your ass outta there... Over."

"Relax, Max. Everything's going to go alright. Over."

"Fine, but if you get caught, don't say I didn't warn ya. Over and out."

Jake rolled his eyes. Same old same old.

Jake was a tall, lean, somewhat underfed 14-year-old. He had a messy mop of sky blue hair and matching blue eyes. His skin was the colour of milk and he wore a loose blue T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. His friends, Max, Amber, Shifty and Lifty were now currantly inside the store pretending to look at stuff. The dude who runs it on weekdays is a normal, law abiding Tree Friend so this run should be easy. He heard a tiny tap and looked up. He reconized Amber's amber hair straight away and nodded. The younger girl nodded and held up five fingers before wandering away from the window to re-join the others.

Amber was 13-years-old and had amber coloured hair that stopped about six inches below her shoulders. She usually had it up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her brown eyes. He skin was lightly tanned and she usually wore a cream coloured shirt under a brown vest, black tights and boots. She was fast, agile and always had a sarcastic sense of humour.

Max was a small boy, smaller than most boys his age. He was extremly smart for a 9-year-old, a kid genius, in fact. He had green hair, caramel coloured skin and bright blue eyes. He wore a dark green, long sleeved shirt, jeans and sneakers. He wasn't always serious about being a kid genius and liked to muck around more than he liked going to school, which he didn't do much.

Shifty and Lifty were identical twins. They both had dark green hair, forest green eyes and pale skin. They both sported black, long sleeved shirts and jeans under matchng loose brown trench coats and black running shoes, although Shifty always wore a brown fedora in order for their other kleptomatic friends to tell them apart. They both had identical smirks, identical smiles, identical actions and an identical way of always arguing with one another about whatever one or the other did.

Counting to five, Jake picked up a rock and threw it through the window. He heard the angry shouts at once and decided to make a run for it. Shaking the glass out of his hair, he turned and slipped around the corner into an alley before the store owner came running out. The walkie-talkie buzzed again and he answered. "Yeah?"

"We got the goods. Initiate escape. Over and out," grunted Shifty's voice from the speaker.

Jake got up, straightened out his shirt and walked out. When the shop owner turned to him, Jake immediantly pasted on a look of shock and horror as if he was standing there watching the entire thing. "He went that way!" he shouting, pointing in the opposite direction. The store owner grumbled an audible thanks before bolting down the street, screaming about a low-life little son of a-

"We got it now lets get," said Amber as she Max, Shifty and Lifty approached Jake. He nodded and the three sped off towards where the park was. Once they got there, they sat on a bench, panting loudly. After a few minutes, Jake spoke up. "So, what did you get?"

Amber held him her duffle bag and Jake opened it to reveal a cluster of throwing knives, hand guns, swords and other weapons. Each knife had a blade of what looked to be gold and the handle was black which shimmered with silver vine patterns on one side. Jake whistled loudly and smiled. "Nice."

Max grinned as he picked up an impressive looking gun. "I call this one." Shifty and Lifty's eyes glittered maliciously as they picked out a sword each. The swords were made exactly the same as the throwing knives but had a sturdyer handle, stronger blade and diamond hilt, kept clean in a brown leather sword holster which fastened around your waist like a belt. The holster itself was something to look at, with it's intricate looking weaving patterns and thin strings of gold wealded into vine patterns like the ones of the handle of the sword itself.

"What are we going to use them for?" Amber asked as she placed two throwing knives into each of her boots and a few into her vest pockets. Jake shrugged and pulled out another impressive gun, stuffing it into his pocket. Once they had called what they wanted to keep, the shoved the others back into the back and carried it over to a broken built-in barbeque no one ever used. The opened the hatch on the side using a key Jake kept in his jean pocket and they stuffed the bag inside. They locked the hatch again and stood up, making sure no one saw them. Standing up, Jake surveyed his surrounding until something caught his eye.

"Hey guys."

"What?"

"Take a look over there."

The other four stood up and followed Jake's gaze. He was staring at a far off hill where what looked like two other kids and a toddler were battling invisible people. Running around and waving their arms around as if to bat something away. The five of them gave the scene an odd look until Amber let out a shocked sort of yell. One of the kids had been lifted up into the air and thrown off the hill, landing harsly on the hard ground and tumbing down the rest of the slope. All five kleptomatics cringed as if they could hear the kids bones crack from all the way over there.

* * *

><p>Yayaz! Two chapters <em>down<em>! I haven't really got much to say except about how crumby this chapter turned out. Well, that's just my opinion. The next chapter is going to be longer, I promise. It might take longer to write but it shall be worth it. Plus, all the exciting stuff happens in the next chapter so I might as well makes it long too. Funny fact, I worte this chap _before _I wrote the prolouge. Funny how my brain works, huh? Soooooo I decided to upload this early for u peoplez.

Well, I'll see you in the next chappie guys. R&R pleeeeez!

Nipah! =3

~Sparxee

**Universal Prophecies and their Results - Chapter 2 - Surprise Attack from the Unknown**

Pepper looked up and gasped. "Trouble, get out of here!" Trouble blinked and stepped back, confused. Pepper started screaming. "Go, you idiot! Take Butter and run! It's-" But that was all he heard until he was lifted off his feet and thrown viciously off the hill, the amulet flying out of his pocket...

Shadow yelled out as the black blade grazed his shoulder and glared at his shadowed attacker. Bringing one of his longswords down, his lightning gold blade clashed with his opponents pitch black one, sparks igniting around the contact. Grunting with effort, he lifted his sword and swung it twice before clashing both of his swords against the black one, which had moved to block the attack he was aiming for. The shadowed figure laughed darkly before bringing his sword around in an attempt to behead the black-haired teen. In one fluid motion, he brought the sword streaking down to meet with the boys exposed neck...

Sunny dodged the blade and ran at full tilt in the opposide direction. A clashing sound behind her told her that whoever was attacking her wasn't far behind. Turning a corner, she dashed down the empty streets with only her light-conjured butterfly and the streetlamps to guide her. The butterfly became a sparrow in one swift swooping movement and perched itself on her shoulder, whispering directions. Sunny nodded. There was only one way to get rid them...

Jake watched as his friends became smaller and smaller as he rose up into the air, the beating of invisible wings drowned out whatever scream he was going to let out because once he was at a height where breathing became slightly troubling, he was released and sent hurtling towards the ground at breakneck speed. He closed his eyes and silently awaited his slow and positivly painful permanent death...


End file.
